


Faithless

by precipitiamo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chicago!AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precipitiamo/pseuds/precipitiamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in cui Harry ha due bambini a carico e le tasche sempre vuote.<br/>Chicago non è quella dei film e 'dio, i suoi vicini si riproducono come conigli. <br/>Per il resto c'è un tale di nome Louis. <br/>Harry/Louis | OT5 || Note: Ambientazione americana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologo

  
Mi hanno detto che quando non possiedi nulla, non puoi perdere nulla.  
Ma in questo mondo nemmeno un morto sottoterra non possiede  nulla.  
Ci incontriamo nel mezzo di un cammino, in una mezzanotte della nostra vita e realizziamo tutto ciò che siamo, in un battito di ciglia.  
E siamo qui ora, sono qui. Una casa del vicinato sta bruciando. E’ quella del vecchio Pitt.  
Gemma ed Edward si stringono, ciascuno ad una delle mie gambe. Finalmente qualcosa è riuscito a far chiudere le loro pestifere bocche. Il patio è illuminato dalle sirene  dei pompieri e da quelle della polizia. I McCollin stanno fuori dal loro piccolo giardino incolto per vedere cosa succede. C’è chi urla, chi sorride e chi si beve una birra ghiacciata.  
Persone che sussurrano, chi lancia sguardi al corpo protetto da una busta nera sull’asfalto.  
Il vecchio Pitt non aveva nulla materialmente, ma spiritualmente aveva fin troppe cose buone per vivere in questo quartiere. Generoso, socievole,  simpatico e forse sì, alzava il gomito qualche volta. Di lui ora non è rimasto nulla se non i pettegolezzi di un possibile suicidio o del suo essere alcolista.  
Il vecchio Pitt non possedeva nulla, sì, ma ha perso comunque qualcosa questa notte.  
E tutto è tinto di rosso e arancione. Solitamente dopo le 22 il quartiere rimane buio, le luci vengono staccate. Perché a detta della città, noi fecce non le meritiamo. Invece oggi sembra una festa, tutto allegro agli occhi dei bambini, tutto una merda agli occhi dei maggiori.  
Mi hanno detto anche che l’adolescenza è la fase migliore della vita di una persona.  
Io dico che è una grande cazzata. Si è fortunati se si nasce dalla sponda giusta della città ma diciamoci la verità: 19 anni, due bambini a carico, una madre che non si fa vedere da mesi e i soldi che mancano ogni santo giorno. Se questa si prospetta come la mia fase migliore, non oso immaginare quale e come sarà la peggiore. A questo punto, opto per la morte come fase bella.  
Scuoto la testa che è diventata pesante per la stanchezza, Gemma ripete in continuazione parole senza senso compiuto e senza filo logico. Edward guarda le lingue di fuoco scoppiettare fuori dalle finestre nere e carbonizzate. Intimo loro di tornare dentro casa, ormai è tardi, domani sarà il loro primo giorno di scuola, meglio metterli a letto. Sono piccoli, non sanno ancora in che condizioni pessime si vive. Per loro questa è normalità, non è povertà e degrado.  
- **Bruceremo anche noi, vero**?- è ciò che dice Gemma, quando sto per oltrepassare la porta della loro camera. – **Oh sì, bruceremo a furia di mangiare tutte quelle patatine piccanti!** \- le risponde Edward che sta nel letto a giocare con una torcia tascabile. – **Brucerete se ora non vi mettete a dormire, pesti**!- li avviso cercando di non far trapelare la frustrazione nata dalla domanda della bambina.  
 _No, Gemma, voi non brucerete ma sono io quello che già lo sta facendo_

 

 

 


	2. lo stai già facendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capitolo noioso ma essenziale per capire la routine e lo stile di vita di Harry :)

 - **Sette ed un quarto, alzatevi** -  
Gemma si stiracchia mentre Ed alza la testa dal cuscino e – **ma non possiamo restare a casa**?- chiede con la voce rauca tipica del primo mattino. Harry gli punta un dito contro e scuote la testa – **diamine no, è il vostro primo giorno di scuola** \- afferma ed esce dalla loro stanza. – **la colazione è quasi pronta, alzatevi e lavatevi** \- aggiunge mentre scende le scale. Afferra, poi, lo strofinaccio che ha a penzoloni sulla spalla ed asciuga le mani affusolate, grandi e umide. In casa, praticamente, vi è poco e nulla: tre arance, di cui una marcia, del latte, del preparato per pancakes, delle uova, mezzo sacchetto di farina e due confezioni di pasta. Si guarda attorno e  nota il caos totale, tra i cuscini dei divani buttati alla rinfusa, pacchetti di snack sul tavolino del salotto e giocattoli sparsi da tutte le parti non si capisce dove inizia e dove finisce la casa. Il riccio si passa una mano tra i capelli ribelli e ormai troppo lunghi e con l’altra si stropiccia un occhio scendendo poi sulla guancia per grattarla. Inizia a spremere le due arance buone quando – **non c’è acqua calda, Harry**!- sente urlare e tutto ciò che impreca è un secco ‘ _cazzo_ ’. Lascia le arance tagliate sul ripiano della cucina e sale gli scalini a due a due, di fretta e in furia. Anche il bagno, come il resto dell’abitazione è nel caos più pazzesco: asciugamani sporchi e puliti per terra, spazzole nel lavandino e vestiti sporchi ovunque. Harry si morde l’interno della guancia per non rischiar di sboccare davanti ai suoi fratelli e  – **Andate da Louise e chiedetele di farvi lavare** \- gli suggerisce mentre si china a raccogliere l’ammasso di panni e li butta nel cesto già pieno di vestiti da mettere in lavatrice. Harry non sa bene come continuare a vivere in questo modo, hanno appena i soldi per l’affitto  e dovrà, di certo, cercarsi un lavoro in più questo mese, se vorrà aggiustare lo scaldabagno. Grugnisce arrabbiato ed intravede la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. Pallido, di certo la sua pelle non vede sole da tanto tempo e due occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi. _Non è vita_ si ripete nella testa come una litania e poi _andrà tutto bene_ cerca di convincersi ma lo sa  che ormai nulla andrà meglio. Destinato a vivere in un qualcosa che non ha mai voluto. _Solo. Senza aiuto. Disperato._  
Ogni mattina, quando la sua sveglia suona alle 6, passa cinque minuti a pensare che va avanti solo per i suoi fratelli, perché quelle due pesti meritano qualcosa di meglio di ciò che avuto lui. Di cavarsela da solo sin dall’età di 6 anni, perché la donna che lo ha messo al mondo aveva solo voglia di fottere e drogarsi. Quando invece l’insonnia prende il sopravvento, Harry passa la notte con il volto nascosto nel cuscino consumato, a mordersi la lingua per non urlare o non far trapelare gli ansimi procurati dai pianti.   Ma la sveglia suona comunque, si alza e fa finta di niente. Prepara la colazione come meglio può, sveglia i bambini e li manda nella casa accanto, quella di Louise che si offre sempre di tenerli. ‘ _Giocano con Lux, a lei fa piacere’_ gli dice sempre con un sorriso smagliante e le ciglia cariche di mascara. Harry vuole bene a Louise, per lui è come una sorella. E vuole bene anche a Tom, l’ex fidanzato della ragazza che però continua ad andarlo a trovare. E anche Gemma ed Ed gradiscono la loro compagnia, specialmente Gemma che si fa acconciare sempre i capelli in modi bizzarri dalla giovane mamma.  
Ma il tempo della colazione e dei bambini ad un certo punto finisce ed Harry deve uscire di casa, rimboccarsi le maniche ed andare al suo primo lavoro.  
Si occupa di una caffetteria che in realtà cade letteralmente a pezzi. Ha il turno dalle 9 alle 14. Il vecchio Pitt passava sempre per prendere un caffè corretto. Ora nemmeno quello gli è rimasto.  
Alle 14 smonta, quando i bambini vanno a scuola è un problema, ma spesso e volentieri tornano a casa con i figli del signor Colfer, che vive alla fine della loro strada, quindi lui può andare tranquillamente al suo secondo lavoro; dalle 14:30 alle 16:30 Harry lavora in una casa di riposo. Non è male come impiego tutto sommato, solo quando si intasano i bagni il ragazzo si pente di averlo accettato ma generalmente riesce sempre a rubare qualche biscotto di qua e di là e in questo modo riesce a pranzare risparmiando soldi per la spesa settimanale. Geneviève , la vecchietta che più capisce gli fa sempre l’occhiolino. Harry non ha ancora capito per quale motivo. Lui comunque sorride e continua i suoi giri per il centro fino a quando la campana, che sembra quella del film di Silent Hill, non suona segnalando il cambio del turno.  
Dalle 17 alle 19:30, infine, Harry lavora al Mcbeth, il pub sulla Grand Avenue. Non è eccezionale ma i clienti sono abituali e gli alcolici non costano molto. Vig e Kevin sono i proprietari, coppia non convenzionale come dice la gente, pur di fare soldi venderebbero alcol ad un malato di cancro al fegato. Qualche volta entra una faccia nuova. Scontato dire che non torna mai due volte.  
Saranno i vecchi che giocano al biliardo o gli altri che finiscono sempre con una rissa a intimorirli. Ma di certo, mai è successo che qualcuno di nuovo tornasse due volte. Non durante i suoi due anni di servizio perlomeno. Poi torna a casa, ha la schiena a pezzi ma deve cucinare la cena. Quando riesce e quando può permetterselo, compra qualcosa al market cha fa angolo col  pub. A Gemma piace la pizza, ad Ed piacciono i peperoni. Risultato? Pizza ai peperoni. Lui ne mangia sempre e solo una fetta, se glielo chiedono dice che ha mangiato qualche stuzzichino al pub e che è pieno ancora dal pranzo. In realtà la notte il suo stomaco fa così tanto rumore che per camuffarlo si da colpetti sul ventre piatto. Una cosa positiva c’è: gli si vedono gli addominali. Ma Harry non ha tempo per gli addominali e non ha nemmeno tempo di trovarsi qualcuno per farglieli vedere. Non può, non vuole e non c’è con la testa ed il corpo.   
   
   
E’ il secondo giorno di scuola per i bambini, Harry ha già fatto i suoi due lavori principali. Sta seduto sullo sgabello dalla parte posteriore del bancone del pub, quella riservata ai clienti per capirci meglio, e sfoglia il giornale in cerca della pagina destinata ai lavori.  
- **Addetto alle fogne, stuccatore con esperienza** \- legge ad alta voce e scende giù col dito. Potrebbe fare volantinaggio se non fosse per gli orari che combaciano con gli orari della casa di riposo. – **non ti bastano i tre lavori ed i due bambini che hai**?- si sente interrompere ed Harry alza quella terza guerra mondiali di riccioli dai fogli di giornale, sottili e luridi. Guarda Kev con un sopracciglio alzato e scuote la testa – **s’è rotto lo scaldabagno e con gli stipendi che prendo non ci pago nemmeno l’affitto** \- confessa al suo datore. Kev è alto, anche più alto di Harry. Porta i capelli raccolti in un codino che detto onestamente potrebbe anche tagliare. E’ simpatico ma non sa fare l’inventario, per questo si tiene Harry caro.  
Harry lo osserva giocare con la barba, poi abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo e torna a guardare gli annunci.  Non entrano clienti per un quarto d’ora, lui ha già cerchiato quattro lavori che potrebbero andare, la paga non è chissà cosa e gli toccherebbe lavorare di notte ma almeno tornerebbero ad aver l’acqua calda ed il riscaldamento.  
Sono quasi le 19 quando Harry torna dietro il bancone per lavare e asciugare qualche bicchiere sporco di whiskey e scotch, Frank Clifford sta seduto al tavolo sulla destra ad ingurgitare birra e guardare la partita. Con lui c’è il padre di Hood, d’origine filippina. Harry sa che va a puttane ogni venerdì sera, quando riceve l’assegno settimanale. Alla moglie dice che sta al pub fino a tardi a giocare carte. Harry non sa nemmeno se la moglie esista per davvero, ancora. Una volta Gemma gli ha detto di averla vista uscire di casa con un borsone. Harry ha sempre sospettato che fosse andata via di nascosto, ma non si è mai perso a fantasticare troppo sulla vita degli Hood, perché ovviamente non può permetterselo. La squadra locale ha appena fatto canestro alla partita quando – **devo per caso urlare per avere un maledetto shortino**?- urla qualcuno nel suo orecchio sinistro ed Harry si gira già stralunato perché di servire clienti difficili non ne ha voglia – **lo stai già facendo, perché lo domandi**?- gli risponde retorico e versa uno shortino di vodka liscia senza nemmeno aspettare un indicazione dal cliente. Il riccio alza per la prima volta lo sguardo su di lui e nota due fari azzurri accecarlo; il viso smunto, fine e delicato, le labbra piccole e sottili e i capelli lasciati liberi sulla fronte. Scuote decisamente la testa e si pesta il piede da solo perché per notare questo cose lo ha fissato decisamente troppo. Decide di girarsi e sistemare le bottiglie di alcol poggiate al muro. Almeno nasconderà le sue goti rosse. Sembra funzionare come piano, fino a quando quello, forse perché ha notato le difficoltà del giovane barista, non chiede il secondo giro con un secco ‘ _un altro_ ’, senza per favore, senza grazie. Solo con ‘ _un altro_ ’. Ed Harry lo accontenta perché in un attimo di follia, pensa che si butterebbe pure dalla terrazza del Chicago Hospital per far felice il ragazzo dagli occhi celesti e le labbra sottili. Versa, quindi, nel bicchiere in miniatura il liquido trasparente e  - **guarda che li devi pagare, non pensare di fare il furbo** \- lo avvisa cercando di essere il più naturale possibile e crede di riuscirci anche perché il ragazzo senza un nome, dopo avere fatto una smorfia per il liquido graffiante, gli molla una banconota da 10 sterline sul bancone. Harry vorrebbe chiedergli come si chiama, perché sa che questo angelo non tornerà una seconda volta nel pub. Sa a prescindere che andrà così. Ma non ne ha nemmeno il tempo perché l’altro si alza e prima di uscire – **tieni pure il resto, vedremo come recuperare la prossima volta** \- dice e lo saluta con un cenno del capo.  
 _Harry sente il cavallo dei suoi skinny jeans farsi stretto._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come non avrete capito, il personaggio principale su cui si basa questo prologo è Harry.   
> Non sarà una di quelle storie rose e fiori ma non sarà nemmeno una di quelle demenziali.   
> quel che mi preme dirmi è che presenterà delle tematioche delicate, che non andranno prese con leggerezza, quindi, vi prego di non sottovalutare le faccende che verranno scritte.   
> In alcune famiglie tutto ciò succede quotidianamente.


End file.
